neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Oberth class starship
The Oberth class is a fictional Starfleet starship class in the Star Trek science fiction franchise. Design In real life, the Oberth class was designed by Industrial Light and Magic for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. The class was named after German-Romanian rocketry and astronautics pioneer Hermann Oberth. Description Oberth-class ships frequently appear as science ships or transports. The Oberth-class design hull is composed of a platform supporting a small saucer section at its forefront and two warp nacelles at its sides. The secondary hull is a narrower, longer structure. The two hulls are connected by two pylons at the sides. The vessel had a crew complement of 85. This class of vessel was also known to have been leased by non-Starfleet civilians on occasion. Known Oberth-class starships ;USS Bonestell (NCC-31600) :Destroyed by the Borg at the Battle of Wolf 359 in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Emissary". Was the first command held by Captain Kathryn Janeway, before leaving to command the USS Voyager in 2371. ;USS Cochrane (NCC-59318) :Ferries Admiral Norah Satie to the Enterprise-D in the TNG episode "The Drumhead" and Dr. Julian Bashir and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax to Deep Space Nine in 2369 in the DS9 episode "Emissary, Part I". A computer display in the DS9 episode "In the Pale Moonlight" indicates the Cochrane suffered several casualties during the Dominion War. ;USS Copernicus (NCC-623) :Seen in drydock in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. ;USS Grissom (NCC-638) :Commanded by Captain J. T. Esteban in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. The Grissom transports Dr. David Marcus and Lieutenant Saavik to the Genesis planet and is later destroyed by a Klingon Bird of Prey commanded by Commander Kruge. ;USS Oberth (NCC-602) :Ship whose name and registry number appear on computer screens in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, which indicate the ship is on a deep space exploration mission. ;USS Pegasus (NCC-53847) :Equipped with prototype technology, including an illegal phasing cloaking device, under the command of Captain Erik Pressman. In 2358, the crew mutinied against Pressman; Pressman, Ensign William Riker and other officers loyal to the captain were forced to evacuate the ship. The cloaking device fused the plasma relays, causing the plasma to explode and killing all 71 remaining crewmembers. The Pegasus is discovered embedded in an asteroid in the Devolin system in the TNG episode "The Pegasus". ;USS Raman (NCC-29487 or NCC-59983) :Crew was killed by subspace lifeforms living in Marijne VII's atmosphere. The ship is later destroyed in the planet's upper atmosphere in the TNG episode "Interface". ; К. Э. Циолковский (NCC-53911, English short name SS Tsiolkovsky) :Launched from the Baikonur Cosmodrome in 2363. In 2364, the crew died of the Psi 2000 virus while performing a routine mission observing the collapse of a star. Later destroyed. Although the ship is referred to as the Tsiolkovsky in the episode "The Naked Now," its dedication plaque, seen briefly in the background when the away team first beams aboard, is rendered in Cyrillic. ;USS Valiant (NCC-20000) :Aids in recovering the ''Enterprise''-D's crew at Veridian III in Star Trek Generations. ;SS Vico (NAR-18834) :A private vessel, the Vico was severely damaged in 2368 by its shields' amplification of the impact of a graviton wave. The ship's sole survivor is recovered in the TNG episode "Hero Worship". ;USS Yosemite (NCC-19002) :Damaged while studying the arc of plasma between the two stars of a binary system in the Igo sector in 2369, causing the crew to seek safety in the ship's transporter system, in the TNG episode "Realm of Fear". Commanded by Captain J. Swift when it visits New Brooklyn IX and Deep Space 9 in the DS9 episode "Whispers". References External links Category:Starfleet ship classes it:Astronavi di Star Trek#Classe Oberth hu:USS Grissom ja:オーベルト級 pl:Klasa Oberth